


Our Oblivious Pair 醒醒吧，你们就是一对儿

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John，”Finch放下手中敲打键盘的活计。“我们是一对儿吗？”</p><p>“也许吧。”Reese回答，他随意地翻了页书，假装在阅读似的。Reese把书放在扶手上，意识到Finch并不想在他有所回应前继续这个话题。“似乎别人都觉得我们是一对儿。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Oblivious Pair 醒醒吧，你们就是一对儿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Oblivious Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840530) by [Mystical_Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist). 



Joss Carter

“Mr.Reese? Mr.Reese，你还好吗？”Finch一脸担心跌坐回椅子。作为回应，他听到一声低沉的呻吟。“…John？”

Reese在回应前快速深吸了一口气。“是，Finch，我很好。”

Harold轻叹，“你所谓的好，是‘我只有一些划痕和擦伤’，还是‘我已经中枪了但不想让你担心’？我可不希望重复以前的场景了，Mr.Reese。”

Reese笑得很轻，听起来就像耳机里的静电干扰，“有没有第三种选择？”

Finch站起来，一把抓住外套，“我马上就到。”

===

当Finch到达Reese那边，他注意到Carter已经在那里了。她把John弄进了车后座，那里距离枪击现场几个街区之遥。Finch一瘸一拐快速靠近前特工，挤入车后座开始评估员工的伤势。

“嗨，Finch，很高兴你能来。”Reese说，注视着Finch的眼睛半闭着。

Harold低头看了看，男人的手捂住身体一侧，指缝间有血渗出。他从口袋里取出方巾，递给Reese当做临时绷带。

然后他下车，Carter拉着他走到距离足够远、Reese听不到他们说话的地方。Finch想告诉她其实John能听到，因为他没有断开蓝牙耳机，但最后还是保持了沉默。

“在我到这儿之前他已经取出了子弹，会没事的。不过他似乎并不在状态。”Carter边说边扫了眼周遭环境，确保没人注意到他们。“我还以为你们总能提前得知某些阴谋？那么John受伤是怎么回事？他保护的那个人挨了四枪又是怎么回事？

Finch不自在地转过身去，视线回到了车上，Reese正试探性地碰触伤口来评估伤势。“恐怕我们获得信息的途径不如以前通畅了，Mr.Reese和Mr.Turner所遭遇的汽车枪击可能并不是有预谋的，所以我们没有预知。”

他们站在那儿沉默了一会儿，Carter发出一声失意的叹息。“你知道，我想你们需要休假。”

“恐怕这不可能，Detective…”Finch回答。

“不可能吗？也许John太过劳累才中枪的，看看他吧，Finch，他需要休息。”她伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，“你也是。”

Finch露出怀疑的表情，但什么也没说。

“你该带他去些好地方，而且你负担得起。”Carter语调上扬，打趣似的哼了一声，“他在乎你，你得让他知道你也在乎他。”

Harold在困惑中朝她眨了眨眼，“我觉得他知道，而且我明白自己该做什么，Detective。”

她对Harold笑得别有用心，然后回到犯罪现场。

Harold回到车里，Reese注视着他，满眼笑意。

“所以Finch，我们去哪儿度假？某个热带胜地？你的私人岛屿？我可不挑剔，真的。”

亿万富翁瞪了他一眼，“我们哪儿都不去，Mr.Reese，就在图书馆等你养好伤。”

“噢，别，Finch，我觉得Carter的主意很好…”

Lionel Fusco

Finch走过繁忙的人行道，Reese与他同行，Fusco正在距警察局好几个街区的地方等他们，还嚼着从局里拿来的甜甜圈。

“你好，Detective。”Harold等Fusco吃完甜食才打招呼。

“刚才我就想打给你，但手机坏了。”Fusco懊恼地说，他从口袋掏出手机给Finch看，“嘿，你很聪明是吧，觉得能修这个吗？”

Reese嗤之以鼻，“Lionel，Harold造出了世界上最复杂的计算机系统，你的手机问题自然小菜一碟。”

Finch微微一笑，他从Fusco手里接过手机，“你觉得出什么问题了，Detective？”

“不管我怎么做一直黑屏，刚才还好好的呢。”Fusco答道。

Finch把手机还给他，一脸的不以为然，“你的手机没问题，就是没电了。”

Reese笑起来声挺大，Fusco皱眉盯着他。

“啊，是，很搞笑，哈哈。”Fusco合上手机收回口袋，“所以你俩又有什么特殊任务要指派给我？最近的事儿进展都挺慢。”

Reese若有所思地看着Finch，“不，不是现在，需要你的时候会让你知道的。”亿万富翁回答。

“你大概想先解决手机问题。”Reese得意地笑。

Fusco笑得有些尴尬，“我已经吸取教训了好吧，但我儿子的电脑真出毛病了，也许你能抽空来看看？”

“估计也是电池没电了吧。”

Finch一脸不以为然地瞪着John，但并未完全掩盖主他的笑意，“Mr.Reese，玩够了吧。”

Lionel的视线在两人间徘徊，表情时而敬畏时而厌恶。“好了，光鲜亮丽的家伙们，现在就别打情骂俏了。”他指了指Reese，“这家伙不当着你的面说蹩脚笑话逗你的时候，就是个彻头彻尾的混球儿。”

“吃醋了，Lionel？”Reese搬出招牌气音轻声询问。

“噢，我只是伤心欲绝。”Fusco的口吻带着嘲弄。

Zoe Morgan

在他们都钟爱的餐厅吃完午饭，John和Harold步行回图书馆。雨正下着，地面湿滑，Reese在撑开雨伞遮住他们两人的同时搂住Finch，像在保护他似的。

“Mr.Reese，能把伞往这边移动一下吗？”

“抱歉，我该带把更大的伞。”John说着把伞朝Harold那边移了移，伞的大部分遮住了老板。

“多贴心的绅士啊，我要到哪儿才能给自己找到这么一位呢？”

两人停下脚步，转身发现Zoe站在他们身后。

“看吧，你不该跟我离婚的。”Reese咧嘴笑。

Zoe哈哈大笑，“我想跟你破镜重圆的。”她注意到高个男人的手臂依然环住Finch的背部，“但不管怎样，似乎晚了一步。”

Harold皱起了眉头，“Mr.Reese仍然单身，Ms.Morgan，我敢肯定你们想一起多呆一会儿，这可以安排。”他按下了手机上的几个按钮，“Mr.Reese，你已经在刚才提过的那家餐厅订了两个位子！”

John不自在地转身，揉了揉，“那是留给我和你的，Finch。”

Zoe笑着从他们身边走过，捎带捏了一下John的屁股。“目前单身？谁信啊。”

“我们不是一对儿，Ms.Morgan！”Finch叫住她。

Zoe的回应则是意味深长地挥手致意。

“Mr.Reese，我真的开始怀疑是不是所有人都认为…”

Leon Tao

“所以，直觉告诉我她是我的真命天女，我的意思是，我确定，我对Candy有感觉，但Stacy给我的感觉更强烈！”Leon兴奋地说，“另外，我不用担心她会把我拷在床上试图杀掉，你知道吧。”

John瞥了眼Finch，做出个“杀了我吧”的手势。

Finch则用餐巾擦了擦嘴掩饰好笑容，并意识到Leon期待着某种回应，“是，好，我很高兴你终于能安定下来了。”

Leon又吃了一口，“我不知道能不能做到，完全安定下来？好吧，我总爱把事情搞砸，让自己陷入麻烦，就算安定下来又有什么不同？”他叹了口气，坐回椅子里，“我该怎么做？我真的很想谈恋爱，但是…”

Harold跟正翻着白眼儿的Reese交换了个眼色，“虽然很了解你的忧虑所在，但我很奇怪你为什么要从我和Mr.Reese这里寻求恋爱意见。”

Leon前倾身子，手肘撑在桌子上，Finch对他恶劣的餐桌礼仪深恶痛绝，但什么也没说。“好了，你们都在一起好多年了是吧，也有不少磕磕绊绊起起伏伏是吧，所以我觉得，没人比你们更适合请教了。”这时他的手机响了，Leon向下瞟了两眼，“噢，这是Stacy，我得走了！万一我搞砸了就是你们两个的错！”

Finch盯着Leon的背影一脸哭笑不得，“这都是什么跟什么啊？”

Reese咧嘴，“也许该把‘恋爱咨询’加到你的头衔上了，Finch。”

亿万富翁嗤之以鼻，“到底…到底是什么状况让他以为我们…”

John耸耸肩，“刚才你跪地给我量新裤子尺寸的时候他刚好进来，也许产生了什么错误想法。”

Finch轻轻嗯了一声，喝了口饮料，“我仍然不明白，他怎么就认为我们能给出合适意见。”

“你真该自信点，Finch。”

Sam Shaw

显然，最新的这位号码是个非常善于假扮成受害者的加害人。Finch在之前就被打晕，已经不记得是怎么沦落到这里的，至少两英寸厚的大门和唯一的天窗是这房间的特征。

虽然Reese跟他一起被困住让境遇看起来好了些，但依然不是什么理想状况。

“Mr.Reese，”Finch坐在地上斜靠着墙，“我很高兴你正致力于寻找逃脱办法，但就算肩膀脱臼你也撞不开那扇门的。”

John停了下来，转身面对他，“你有更好的主意吗？”

亿万富翁无语望天。

“Finch，我们上不去的，如果开不了这扇门，可就要被困在这里好一会儿了。”说完，Reese又去撞门。

几分钟后他放弃了，精疲力尽，挨着Finch坐在了地上。

“至少他们把我们扔在一个房间，这挺好。”

Finch侧过身子朝Reese瞪眼，却感受到了对方满满的开心愉悦，他伸出手，放在John的膝盖上。

“他们一定以为我们是一对儿。”John笑出八颗白牙。

Harold愉悦地哼了一声，Reese则把手叠放在老板的手上。

很长时间过去了，两个人依然肩靠肩坐在地上。又过了一会儿，门开了，Shaw带着“别惹姐，姐会让你后悔”一类的表情站在门口，旁边是焦躁不安的Bear。

“伙计们，为了把你们弄出来我可尽力了。”她说。Finch和Reese正相互扶持着站起来，“其实本来能早点把你们弄出来，但我希望看到你们之间发生点什么。”

Finch脸红了而Reese则试图掩饰笑意，“你…给我们留了多长时间来干…那种事你懂的。”

Shaw耸耸肩，“哦，不长，一个小时左右。”

“一个小时！Miss Shaw，这可不是处理这种情况的正确方法！”Finch吼了出来，他摘下眼镜，开始用口袋里的方巾使劲儿擦拭。

“放心，Harold，你俩又没什么大事儿。”Shaw视线扫过他俩，“那就下次有机会再说吧，可别错过哦，要不然我考虑带你们去精神病院溜两圈。”

Harold感觉有点心慌，Reese从Shaw手里接过牵Bear的皮带。

跟他们一起走出来时，Shaw使劲拍了拍Reese酸疼的肩膀，Finch无语叹息，Bear则欢快地叫着。

Bear

Finch和Reese步行穿过公园，见到了Bear的新朋友，狗狗总是粘着Finch，轻推他的腿，这让亿万富翁的袖子不断地蹭到他的员工。

Reese偶尔露出疑问的表情，但什么都没说。

当他们来到了平时坐的长凳那儿，Finch解开了Bear的皮带，自己坐了下来。奇怪的是，Bear并没有跑向他的新朋友，而只是停在人行道上，把头靠在Finch的膝盖上，呜呜的叫着。

“Bear怎么了？”John问，显然有些担心。

狗狗哀怨地看着他，用湿湿的鼻子蹭他的手。

“哦，明白了。”

Finch有些难以置信，“你能听懂他说话？”

高个子男人微笑着，伸出手与Harold十指相扣。“这就是你想要的，对吗？”

Bear欢快地摇摇尾巴，叫了两声，就跑去跟朋友玩耍了。

“噢，你一定在开玩笑。”Finch边说边从John那里抽回手。

恰在这时，Bear停下脚步，转头望着他们，一脸的不高兴。”

Finch叹了口气，抓住了Reese的手，“Mr.Reese，Bear觉得我们…”

“是啊，Harold，我想也是。”

The Machine

“John，”Finch放下手中敲打键盘的活计。“我们是一对儿吗？”

“也许吧。”Reese回答，他随意地翻了页书，假装在阅读似的。Reese把书放在扶手上，意识到Finch并不想在他有所回应前继续这个话题。“似乎别人都觉得我们是一对儿。”

Harold的视线收回到浏览器那边。“是啊，这好像都成了普遍的共识，虽然我不明白他们到底是怎么得出的结论。”

Reese靠在椅背的垫子上，明显挺乐呵，“Finch，我们的确一起养了只狗。”

Finch终于正正经经朝他抛了个眼刀，“Mr.Reese，他是你的狗。”

“他只有做错事的时候才是我的狗，平时你似乎挺乐意把Bear当成你的宠物。”

亿万富翁并没有表现出来那么生气。“养了只狗并不代表我们在谈恋爱…虽然我不得不承认…嗯？”手机亮了起来，他停顿了一下，“老天，你怎么也…我可不是我造出你的目的。”

John连忙起身凑了过来，“有新号码？”

Finch在Reese看到图片前及时把手机藏了起来。“不，不是新号码，恐怕机器介入了它本不该介入的某些事宜。”

Reese迷茫的看着他，趁Harold不注意抢来了手机，“Finch，机器向你发送这些图片的情况，持续多久了？”

Finch把手肘支在桌子上，一手扶额，“够长了。”

高个子一只宽大的手掌抚住了Harold的背。

“你知道这意味着什么，Mr.Reese？甚至连机器都认为我们是一对儿！！”

John失声哑笑。“也许这就是真相，Harold…”

John Reese

Finch在敲Reese公寓的门，他完全不清楚自己为什么要来这里，因为短短几小时前他们才互道“明天见”。

Bear陪着他，Finch在图书馆盯了一个多小时的空白显示器，才意识到他根本无事可做。

门开了，Reese抿着嘴跟他打招呼，“嘿，Finch，你刚好赶上了晚餐。”

Harold进门，Reese接过他的外套，他们来到了厨房，Harold注意到他的员工准备了两人份的食物。

“你在等我吗，Mr.Reese？”

John递给他一盘饭菜，他们回到餐桌前坐定。“我的确希望你能来。”他尝了一口，皱了皱眉，“有新号码？”

Finch也尝了一口，仔细咀嚼完，又喝了口酒才回答，“没有，看来今晚我们能放松一下。”

Reese点点头，“所以…最终还是我们两个共度良宵。”

亿万富翁皱起了眉头，“你在暗示什么吗，Mr.Reese？”

John咧嘴笑了，“哦，我不知道。”他坐在椅子上调整坐姿，伸直双腿，在这个过程中他的腿触碰到了老板的腿。

“我可以向你保证，绝不会把所有的空闲时间都花在寻求你的陪伴上。”Harold干巴巴地说。

“嗯，你没有，但我可能会。如果你不是‘寻求我的陪伴’，又为什么要过来？”Reese低声询问。

Harold再次皱眉，“我什么都不知道。之前的日子里，编写代码和更新假身份占据了我全部的时间，但现在好像完全不一样了。”

Reese慵懒地看着他，“我很有趣，足够吸引你注意，知道这些我就很开心了。他倾身向前，把手放在Harold手上，“就算你不是特别无聊的时候也能过来啊，这里永远欢迎你，你知道吧。”

Finch清了清嗓子，略显尴尬，“好，这…很好。”

“如果你一直这么做，我的邻居可能会觉得，我终于遇到了那个特别的人。”

亿万富翁难以置信地盯着他，抽出被John压在下面的那只手，“Mr.Reese，别告诉我你现在也觉得我们是一对儿。”

John站起来走到桌子的另一边，他俯下身来，贴近Finch的耳朵，“我不知道，Harold，我觉得我们可能…”

他蹭着Harold的鬓角，在Harold有所回应前带着空盘子悄悄离开。

Harold Finch

Finch斜倚在沙滩椅上，夹好书签，把书本放在扶手上。“Mr.Reese，你该放松一下。”

正在做俯卧撑的男人抬头看了眼他的老板，节奏并没有被打乱。“我需要保持强健体魄，现在可没有什么人的膝盖骨需要我去射穿。”他停了下来，在老板险些从沙滩椅上翻下来时适时出现在Finch身边。“关于私人岛屿，我只是随便说说，Finch，不过我一点都不惊讶你真的拥有这座小岛。”

“确切点说，只是部分拥有，这座岛的另一半属于一位和善的老妇人和她的伴儿，他们一年四季都住在这里。”

Reese伸展开手臂叠放在脑后，“所以，在这里的任务是什么？那位老妇人是新吐出的号码？”

隔着眼镜片，Finch注视着他，“只是个假期，Mr.Reese，并没有什么任务，就算有，来之前我也会告诉你的。”他瞟了眼Bear，狗狗正开心地玩沙子，时不时打个滚，“连Bear都知道他该放松呢。”

“假期是吧，那接下来干嘛？烛光晚餐？海滩散步？深夜游泳？”

Harold哼了一声，站了起来，“任何能让你放松和休息的事情，Mr.Reese。”

高个子抖掉身上的沙子，“你知道，看到你穿西装我就很难放松下来。”

“不是什么人穿你那身儿都舒服。”Finch说道，指了指Reese的泳裤。

“得了吧，Harold，至少穿条短裤也行啊。”

===

他们坐在John傍晚时生起的篝火堆旁，Reese悠闲地倚着长凳椅背，手臂环在Finch的身后，这距离可不是一般的近。

“很晚了。”Finch说着打了个哈欠，Reese嗯了一声，并没打算起身。

“谢谢你。”过了一会儿，Reese喃喃地自言自语。

“谢我干什么？”Finch问，侧过身子与高个子员工面对面。

“谢你带我来这儿度假，我…”John揉了揉脖子，“我真的需要休息一下。”

面对有点羞赧的Reese，Harold叹了口气。“我们都需要休息。下次你感觉力不从心时一定要告诉我，我并不希望你疲惫邋遢地奔波在外拯救号码。你可能会再次弄伤自己。”

John微微一笑，“你在担心我吗，Finch？”

Finch的眼睛因惊喜而略微睁大，“是，我想是的。”他看了看自己的手，把它叠放在Reese的手上，“我必须承认，如果…如果某些事情发生，我无路可走。”

从John的表情中，他读出了无可救药的爱慕。这个时刻简直太棒了，Finch俯身吻住John的嘴唇，只是个唇唇相触的小吻，真的。

“噢亲爱的…”Harold说，带点小小的惊慌，“Mr.Reese，我认为，这意味着我们是一对儿。”

John嘴角微微上扬，“我知道，Finch，几个月前我就知道了。”他伸手抚摸Harold的脸，“为什么你拖了那么久才想明白呢？”

-END-


End file.
